Brukerdiskusjon:Vindheim/arkiv/620
Remove what i told you and put /* thumbnail changes - darker design; smaller, bold text */ DIV.thumb DIV { border: #606060 1px solid; font-size: 90%; background-color: #202020; } DIV.thumb DIV A IMG { border: #444 1px solid; } DIV.thumb DIV DIV.thumbcaption { font-weight:bold; } --Cizagna (Talk) 23. des 2007 kl. 22:38 (UTC) Jeg avslutter Polaris Tanken , jeg tror du har rett vi tenker meg på wowwiki norge og jeg trenger og få Aleriya.com på balanse men slapp av Polaris tanken kommer til og ekistere snart altså jeg skal lage siden men ikke med en gang ok? - --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 20. jan 2008 kl. 16:14 (UTC) (foresten da ornder vi med wownorge og nå) Skal vi ta oss en prat i dag? --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 6. feb 2008 kl. 14:07 (UTC) (nevn et tidspunkt så komer jeg , vil antagelig sjekkepratesiden din etter 16:30). hadde vært kjempefint og prate litt om siden og polaris og wownorge.net! --Zizanzu (Projects) (talk) (About) (current topic) 6. feb 2008 kl. 14:07 (UTC) Jeg oppholder meg for tiden i Frankrike, men jeg vil gjerne snakke med deg senere. Likte det nye sideoppsettet du proevet ut; det var veldig stilig. A bien-tot ! ;---- Yay Det het er Quartz (mange nye muligheter) jeg skal tilpasse det for wn og ja yay! si ifra når du har muligheten til og prate! Hva med nu? Er paa den NYE kanalen - Vindheim , Wowwiki opprettet en stil som vi kan bruke :D. Hilsen Zizanzu Det var fint Men siden er veldig rotete nå, så vi trenger en stor rengjøring. Husk å stave riktig! - Vindheim jeg har opprettet navneområdet "Retningslinje" uheldigvis trenger vi og skrive rettningslinjene opp på nytt... Skal se på google om det har backuper (Jep det har det , så jeg skriver inn teksten fra google). Husk: Kom innom Irc-kannalen til Wowwiki Norge i dag vis du har tid uansett når jeg er der!. - --; Zizanzu 24. apr 2008 kl. 13:43 (UTC) - Finner ikke alt så vi opdater dem på nytt - --; Zizanzu 24. apr 2008 kl. 13:47 (UTC) - Vindheim kan du skrive nye rettningslinjer? ø- --; Zizanzu 24. apr 2008 kl. 16:46 (UTC) Ja Ja Vindheim... Jeg er meget skuffende oppførsel , Vindheim... I dag når jeg leser ser jeg "Ekstra Ordinert Møte": og ser at noen har lagt inn en diskusjon på pratesiden min. hvor det står at jeg permitteres fra min stilling i grunnen << Trekkes på grunn av at han/henne har fjernet rettningslinjer. >> her skulle du sett på historie loggen og din prateside? hvor jeg har skrevet om at vi har nettopp opprettet et Registrert Prefix får rettningslinjer kalt "Rettningslinje" og det viser seg at med feil har det skjedd at vi har glemt og ta en backup av rettningslinjene som vi skulle gjort. dette har jeg raportert på din prateside (beklageligvis trodde jeg du viste hva en konsekvens av og legge til og registrere et nytt prefix vis det allerede er brukt uregistrert vil innholdet bli slettet , beklageligvis så glemte jeg backupen da...) jeg er spessielt skuffet over at du henger ut Saken på Tinget og På Forsiden og blokkerer meg. saker som dette skal løses internt av styret og eventuelt en mekler fra Wikia Teamet. Jeg har sett at dette ser ut som en misforståelse og vil la deg gå med en advarsel! jeg håper du forstår hva jeg skriver nå , og husk vi er noen Ebuddys!. (Gode venner) jeg synes du gjør en god , stort steg etter at du besøkte wikien og ble til nye Preses får Oversetterne!. vis det går ant vil jeg at forholdet vårt på siden skal være som før :D Man Lærer av sine feil vettu! ---- Ps: Oversettelse team & Artikkel Team er samlet opp i lag får noe bra og godt!. så jeg har satt Zulixo som Vara Preses. Og fjernet det unødvendige gruppene. så nå har vi Teknisk Team,Styret & Oversettelsegruppen. jeg har også ikke fått raportert dette før i dag når jeg skulle sjekke siden og fant ut om blokkeringen. og Som Founder og Ledene Administrator har jeg den rett får og forandre gruppestrukturen og delegere arbeidsoppgaver. Hilsen Zizanzu - Ps: Jeg lar deg slippe med en advarsel. og håper du har lært av dine handlinger og kan vurdere en sak bedre neste gang. _________________________________ --; Zizanzu 16:29, 28 April 2008 (UTC)